


Fake Leather Leggings

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Date Night, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, fancy dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Yuzuru shows up for date night with a bit of a surprise for Jason.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fake Leather Leggings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19! The quarantink prompt of the day is leggings. I was halfway through writing a totally different fic for this prompt before I thought of this. I'm not sure how I got here, but the idea of Yuzuru in fake leather leggings was just too good to pass up. I hope you enjoy!

Jason was almost certain that Yuzuru was trying to kill him. He showed up to his apartment for their date night wearing faux-leather leggings. He certainly hadn't been expecting the other to dress up like that. As Yuzuru walked in, Jason couldn't help but admire his incredible legs. If Yuzuru swaying his hips as he made his way to the dining area brought his attention to other assets, he would never tell.

Jason had made them a romantic dinner, honey and ginger salmon and a lovely salad to go along with it. Jason brought the dishes out to the table after Yuzuru was seated, and smiled at him. 

"Here we are! I went with seafood this time since you mentioned you wanted to see how I would work with it last time." Jason grinned as they both dished up and Yuzuru took his first bite.

"You are such a good cook! This is amazing!" Yuzuru beamed at him before taking another bite

"Not as good as you look in those pants." 

Yuzuru choked on his water.

"Jason!"


End file.
